Survivor
by EmberLovesRoses
Summary: Finally getting back from the space war with the Meterx the Sonic gang look forward to a long vaction on their home planet but what they come back to is nothing of the sort. They meet a girl named Amy who is willing to help them learn how to survive the war with the undead but how long will they last in this new world when they have to go around killing people they once knew?
1. Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

_"We gain strength and courage, and confidence by each experience in which we stop to look fear in the face...we must do that which we think we cannot." - Eleanor Roosevelt._

* * *

"Sonic we are almost landing back on Mobius!" Tails yelled into the microphone. The sound of cheerful screams was heard all over the place as I sped through the ship to get to where Tails was.

"About time we get home! I can't wait to have a good long relaxing nap after that war with the Meterx." I sat down in a chair next to him and looked out the window awaiting to see the beautiful planet we called home but that wasn't even close to what I saw. My mouth was open in shock, the place had looked **dead**. There was not a living soul to be seen, the beautiful green grass was brown and yellow, the homes looked abandoned and to the point of coming apart. This was definitely not the same place I once called home. When we landed everyone had gotten off the Blue Typhoon and looked around in awe. It was like a nuclear bomb had gone off taking the lives of anything it came in contact with. "Tails...are you sure you got the right place?"

He looked down at his wrist and pressed a button and a hologram map popped up. A red dot was right in the middle, "I am positive that this is Mobius Sonic."

The terrified scream of Cream filled my ears, "Mr. Sonic lookout!"

Thats when I saw it; what exactly it was I had no idea but I knew it was a threat so I got prepared to fight. It slowly came towards my its eyes were pure white and its skin looked rotten like a piece a bread gone bad -smelled horrible too. Its clothes were tattered everywhere, and its mouth hung open while making a grunting sound, but surprisingly it looked human. I tried to kick it as it came closer but it jumped on me instead, I could hear the screams of Cream and Rouge as they watched this thing try to _bite me_? A loud shot was head and rotten smelling blood splattered all over me, now I may be use to fighting sure but never in my days have I seen a human shot to death in front of me. I laid there on the ground in shock, I didn't know what to do. Should I feel bad and yell at the person who did this? Take them to prison and lock them up for murder? Or thank them for saving my life and let it go? I slowly began to push the dead corpse off my body and stand up facing the gang, surprisingly everyone's eyes weren't on me but something behind me.

"You would have been killed you know." I quickly turn around to be met with intoxicating bright jade orbs. Her long wavy soft pastel pink hair was down to her lower back, on her waist just above her leather pants was multiple gun and knife holders, and a small pouch for bullets - I am guessing. She held a pistol in her hand as she slowly walked towards us, the sound of her heavy black combat boots hitting against the ground was the only thing heard in the dead of silence.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Don't come any closer!" I wasn't about to take a chance on this girl, she had killed that other person without even a second thought. How was I supposed to know that she wasn't planning on hurting us as well?

She stopped walking and smirked, then crossed her arms. "I save you from a zombie and this is how you repay me?"

"A what?" I ask her confused, "You mean that thing?"

Her eyes widened in shock, she looked like the air had been knocked out of her. "You gotta be kidding me. You don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked still confused.

She slowly put her gun back in its holder and sighed, "Look I don't know where you people came from, but if I were you I'd get the hell outta here."

Tails slowly walked up next to me and spoke up, "We are from here miss, we went on a mission last year in space to save the world from this evil force expecting to only take a few months but we under calculated."

"Saving the world huh? Let me guess you must be the Sonic gang then." She motioned towards all of us, and I nodded. She took in a deep breath, "Look I don't know how to tell you guys this but I guess if I don't no one will. After you left a disease had started to spread, I don't know how or what caused it but it happened. Somehow this disease could make it possible for the dead to becoming living again."

I put my hand up and stopped her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, are you trying to tell me that this disease turns people into _zombies_?" I chuckled, "Do you really think we are going to buy that?! This isn't a horror movie."

"Then explain that." She pointed to the dead body on the ground, "The only reason it didn't come back is because I shot it right in the head." She pointed to her forehead as she spoke.

"Has anyone found a cure?" Tails asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes, "Kid, don't you think if they did you would actually see living people walking around?" She pointed to buildings around us, "Look at this place! It has been abandoned for a year now, everyone who had a car or boat got the hell outta here when the had the chance and took all the supplies they needed." Bright jade and lime met as she looked at me,"You should have just let us all die, that would have been a better alternative then this living hell."

"Now hold on honey, don't go blaming Sonic all he wanted to do was help! How the hell did you expect him to know this would happen!" Rouge said angry at the girls ingratitude. If only she knew what living hell _we_ had been through.

She let out a huff and crossed her arms, "Well excuse me for being a little bit pissed off at the person who held the power to end all the suffering to everyone who stayed behind while you all just lavished in prestige."

My fist tightened, this girl was starting to get on my nerves. "You have no idea what we had to go through so don't you dare go comparing!"

Her eyes felt like daggers, "I am not comparing anything because what ever you went through doesn't even come close to the things we had too see! Tell me have you ever seen someone who was so wound up with dear fear of what was going to happen that they killed their entire family? Have you watched someone get eaten by these monsters right before your eyes screaming for you to help them but you can't do nothing?! Have you ever seen a child get shot in the head even before someone knew if they were a zombie or not?! In this world it's either life or death, one small misstep and you are a goner - that is until you come back craving human flesh. Either you go crazy or you starve from lack of food and water, or worse the zombies get you." Her eyes then looked at the floor, "This place is _worse_ than death itself."

"Then why stay? Why not end it all?" Tails asked integrated.

"My sister, she is the sole reason I stay alive. We got separated a month ago and I have been trying to get back to her; she is with my group so I know she is safe but I rather have her with me." My eyes widened in shock as I watched a couple of zombies begin to make their towards Amy. I didn't even need to say anything, she quickly turned around and shot every single one straight in the head in within seconds. "You all should get back inside, being out here is dangerous." She yelled over the sound of the gunshots.

"Everyone get inside!" I pushed Tails and Rouge towards the ship, "Get everyone safe and get ready for lockdown!" I then sped up next to the girl, "Do you need any help?"

"Just go inside." She said sternly.

I watched as she shot one and three would appear. I knew if I left her here she wouldn't be able to make it, sure she looked like an expert at this but I wasn't going to risk it. I quickly placed her in my arms and sped towards the ship, "Lockdown the doors Tails!"

She harshly pushed away from me, "What the hell! I never agreed to coming with you!"

"I wasn't going to leave you there." She stayed quiet knowing that I was right. Her face looked mad but her eyes showed her gratitude. I couldn't even begin to imagine the things she has seen, she was young - probably around sixteen years old. She looked like she hadn't slept well for days, or eaten well at all since she was dangerously skinny. "Uh...would you like some food?"

She looked frozen, like something had instantly paralyzed her. "You have food?" She asked quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah why? Don't you?" She shook her head softly.

"I had ran out of food for myself about three weeks ago, thats why I was in the city. I was looking for some food, I have been surviving on the scraps I find." My eyes softened, I have been through many wars but never had I had to deal with the war of **hunger**.

I gently took her wrist and guided her towards the kitchen, "Come on lets go get you some grub." She was quiet the entire way, and each turn we took she would always seem to look behind her life she was expecting something to pop out and grab her. I couldn't blame her though, I know if I had to deal with flesh eating monsters at every turn I would be quite paranoid as well.

Suddenly banging was heard all over the ship, "Don't mind them, they are just trying to get inside but this place is secure." The girl said quietly.

I stopped walking right before the kitchens entrance, "That doesn't scare you?"

She gently took her wrist away from my grip, "Sonic in all honesty after all the things I have seen _nothing_ scares me anymore, and even if it did there is no time to fear in this world. It's either do or don't."

"I'm sorry..."

She shook her head, "Don't be, it isn't your fault." She sighed and looked at the ground again, "About earlier..I didn't mean to blame you for what happened here, it's just that after knowing that you and your crew were out in space living here on this ship leaving all the rest of us to suffer, well it made me a little angry."

I chuckled softly, "Trust me it wasn't much of a picnic for us either, but I understand. We had food, shelter, and we were substantially safe. I'd be pretty pissed off too, especially after what you had to endure." She nodded but her gaze never left the ground, "I never catched your name by the way."

Her eyes met mine again, but this time all the anger and frustration were gone. Instead they were welcoming and warm, like they were happy to see me; she seemed like a girl who was sweet on the inside but the cruelty of the outside world made her shell hard. At this moment I noticed how incredibly gorgeous this girl actually was, she had beautiful bright piercing jade eyes, full long eyelashes, plump rosy lips and her fur was a pastel pink while her skin was a soft ivory. Her chest was actually rather large for a girl so petite and it was covered with a dirty white tank top - she probably hasn't showered this whole time. Even with her extraordinary womanly figure she looked so innocent but the guns and knives around her waist said otherwise. She extended her hand which was covered with fingerless leather gloves, "I am Amelia Rose, but please just call me Amy."

I smiled warmly as I shook her hand, "Come on Amy we are going to take care of you." I move out of the way so she could step into the kitchen, I point to the chair for her to sit while I make her something to eat. Once I finish making her two sandwiches with a side of fruits and a tall glass of water, the expression on her face was heart breaking. Small tears began to form in her eyes as she stared down at the food, "What's wrong do you not like ham?"

She shook her head and started to chuckle softly, "No..it's just that.." a small tear slowly slide down her face, "I haven't seen this much food since the day before this place went to hell." Her eyes locked on mine again, "Thank you."

"You brought her with you?!" I ripped my eyes away from Amy and look at the fuming chipmunk.

"I wasn't going to just leave her Sally." I said annoyed. If it was a guy she wouldn't have had a problem with me bringing someone on the ship but because it's a girl - and a very attractive one at that - she gets defensive of me as if this girl had plans on stealing me away.

"Why not?! From the sounds of it she isn't really keen on you anyway."

"He offered me food so I complied, I will be out of your hair by morning. Nightfall is too dangerous to go out in the streets, **especially** out in the city." Amy said as she began to eat her food.

I looked at Amy shocked, "You plan on leaving?"

"I need to find my sister remember? I would love to stay Sonic, you have food, water and a secure shelter here. Everything to survive, but I need to find my sister and make sure she is safe."

Sally smiled, "Great then everything is settled!"

I glared at her, "No everything is not settled." I sat down next to Amy, "If you want I could help you look for her? I think you already know about my super speed so with me your search time would be cut in half." I said sending her a bright smile.

She smiled back at me warmly, "That would be great Sonic, I appreciate the help."

Sally stomped her foot, "We have no room for her Sonic, where will she stay?!"

"I can sleep on the ground, I have been doing so for a year now so don't be bothered by my presence." Amy said bluntly.

I shook my head, "No you're a guest so you can take my bed."

"Sonic you can't be serious!"

I sighed, "Look Sally we need Amy, she is the only one who can show us the ropes around this place."

"You plan on staying here?" Sally asked horrified.

I got up from my chair and went towards her, "Well we can't just leave these suffering people here Sally! Tails can maybe find a cure for the sick and maybe we can get things back to the way they use to be. Aren't you at _least_ bit worried about your kingdom? What about your father?!"

She crossed her arms while narrowing her ocean blue eyes, "My father is a fighter Sonic, there is no need to worry."

"Your kingdom is long gone princess." We both looked at Amy.

Sally looked like a deer in the headlights, "What."

Amy looked directly at Sally, "It has been a year since you all left, a year since this war with the dead has been going on, did you really expect your **entire** kingdom to survive? Or even half of it? Come on be realistic here." She looked away to take a sip of her water and went back to her food, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I was there a few days ago and all that is left is the rotting castle of your father; with no one inside." She paused for a moment to let the cold slapping reality sink in, she then sighed deeply. "This is how things are here, you can never be too sure of who is going to live so you have to keep the people you love close."

Sally's vision became blurred as tears began to flow down her face. Her head shaking in disbelief from side to side, "You're lying!"

"Go look for yourself, but if I were you I **wouldn't**; it's a heartbreaking scene." I didn't even know what to say at this point. Amy talked about death as if it was something so normal, as if the significance of the person who died was _meaningless_. Was this how people acted here? If someone died they would shrug it off and keep on moving? Was this really what things have become?

Sally backed up into a wall and fell to her knees. Her sobs became louder as her anger towards Amy began to rise, "You talk about it like nothing happened! Does the death of innocent people not affect you?!" I quickly raced to her side to calm her down, holding her back from attacking Amy - I wasn't about to let Sally get her ass kicked.

Amy looked off into the distance, "I'm sorry but no it doesn't. I have seen so many people die, children, parents, babies and even had entire families die right before my eyes. Death is as normal to me as the air that I breathe, you have to accept death to survive. I had to shoot my mother about four months ago, she was a zombie and she had attacked me." Amy's eyes became gloomy as she recalled the memory of her mother, " Of course I didn't want too, of course I wanted to pretend like she was going to be okay and that she wouldn't hurt me but I couldn't lie to myself. She was gone, and the person I knew was no longer there so I had to do what must be done like all the others." I tightened my grip on Sally as she began to punch me so I would let go so she could get to Amy. Amy looked at Sally her eyes now full of sympathy for the poor girl in front of her, "It's hard to let go, but sooner or later you are gonna come across someone you knew and it's either you.. or _them._"

This was the piercing reality. I couldn't even imagine killing someone I knew, I couldn't even imagine shooting anyone. I didn't want too, but I knew deep down that if I wanted things to get better I would have to do the things in order to survive this apocalypse. I don't even know how everyone else will take this, we were so broken hearted over the death of Cosmo and now we have to go around killing people? Some of them we probably knew? What kind of twisted joke was this? I wonder how things got this way, I could still remember the day we left like it was yesterday. Everyone was so happy then, the place was alive back then. Children running around laughing hysterically, the smell of freshly sprouted flowers, the soft kisses of the wind.. "I wish things could go back to the way they were.." I said just above a whisper.

"You just got here Sonic, imagine the people like me who have gone through this since day one. To us there is no going back to the way things were, to us hope is **gone**."


	2. Training

**Training**

I felt the warm sheets surrounding me, the soft plump pillow under my head and the sweet smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Was this all a dream? The entire year I thought I was fighting the army of the undead was it just a figment of my imagination? I slowly open my eyes adjusting my eyes to my new surroundings as my vision cleared I saw Sonic sleeping at the foot of the bed. His body in a sitting position while his head rested on one of the metal walls, I sighed. Nope it wasn't a dream. This was the first time in what seemed so long that I had gotten a good night's sleep and I couldn't of felt better. I had showered and a small rabbit girl treated to my wounds, and even washed my clothes so I wouldn't get any of my wounds infected. I placed my hair up in a high ponytail as I began to get out of bed. I tried to get out of bed slowly to not wake Sonic but it seems like my attempts failed. His eyes quickly bursted open and then made contact with mine. I felt a small blush began to form on my face. I never really had a guy sleep in the same room with me so this wasn't exactly the best situation for me; then on top of that I hardly knew him. His eyes went from seriousness to soft and warm, he then smiled warmly at me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked while stretching out his body, I heard the clicking of a few bones as he did so.

"I slept like a baby, I never thought I would be able to get a good nights sleep like that ever again." He chuckled lightly and nodded in understanding, "The only thing is that I felt a tad bit of discomfort from sleeping in pajamas." I was wearing on of Sonic's over sized shirts and even though it fit me like a dress it was still pretty short.

I saw as his muzzle began to run a bright shade of red, as eyes looked down to my legs then quickly looked away. "Oh yeah, I think your clothes should be done by now so let me go get them." He then sped out the door making my 'dress' go up. Luckily for me no one is in the room so the fact I wasn't wearing anything underneath didn't scare me. Just as I was about to sit down Sonic sped back in, with my clothes in hand. "Here you go." He handed them to me. Something was off about them so I eyed them suspiciously. "Oh Rouge replace your um.." Another blush formed on his face.

I held my hand up to stop him, "Tell her I said thank you." He nodded then left the room for me to change. I quickly threw off the over sized shirt and placed on the black lace panties and bra - luckily for me Rouge was my exact bra size. I slid into my leather jeans, white tank top and then placed on my black combat boots. I walked to the far end of the room where there was a lonely dresser, on top of it was my holster belt that held all my weapons I carried with me. I snapped it on and then placed the guns and knives in their place; I knew I would have to go back to my camp soon because even with all this it wasn't substantial for the entire time I plan spending here. I quietly slipped out the door and looked down the hallway, no one in sight. I heard laughing and yelling so I just followed the noise to come in sight of everyone sitting at a big table like a family would. It was as if for a second of time the world wasing rotting outside, like everything hadn't gone to hell, like everything was going to be fine. The scene was so warming, so welcoming...so _fake_ it almost seemed real.

Sonic spotted me standing there in the doorway so he quieted down and then everyone soon followed. He smiled warmly at me while everyone else gave me blank stares as if I was some sort of creature. "Hey Amy we were just waiting for you to get breakfast started." He patted the seat next to him, "Sit by me will ya?" I nodded and slithered my way towards the seat and sat down. I looked around the table everyone's eyes still stayed on me.

I rolled my eyes at them, "I don't bite." I said sarcastically. It seemed like they thought I was going to hurt them.

The bat narrowed her eyes, "How do we know we can trust you."

"Rouge!" The cream colored rabbit with big innocent brown eyes next to her speaked. _So that's Rouge.._

I sighed, "You don't know, but what you do know is that I am just trying to get buy like all of you. I have no intention of hurting any of you as long as you **don't** hurt me."

Rogue's eyes softened up a bit, "Why would we hurt you?"

I shrugged, "I've had bad experiences with people I trusted." I looked at that small rabbit, "That wound you healed yesterday was made by a man I trusted, he stabbed me over food leaving me for dead." Everyone gasped. "I mean that's how people are here, you just can't be too sure but I am trustworthy I won't betray any of you unless you give me a reason too; but since we just met I understand why you can't so in time I will prove my loyalty." I needed them to trust me if I wanted them to let my sister and me stay with them, it would be our only chance of survival.

"Guys let's focus on the real problem here. What are we going to do about all the flesh eating monsters out there." A fox sitting across from me said said in a serious tone directing the conversation away from me.

"How many of you know how to shoot a gun?" If any of them plan on surviving they need to know how to shoot. I looked around the table waiting for someone to raise their hand or something but none of them did. My eyes widened in shock as I unfolded my arms, "You're kidding." They all shook their heads, I sighed. But then an idea struck me, "You guys each have a superpower don't you?" I already knew Sonic had incredible super speed, but if the rest had powers like him maybe we have a fighting chance.

"I can fly and I have a knack for finding things." Rouge said.

"I'm really strong." The bright red echidna with violet eyes spoke up.

The little rabbit raised her hand, "I can fly." Thank god she can do something, I would hate to see her be behind the rest of us because that's what gets people killed.

"I'm good with computers and tools. Anything you need I can build it." The golden yellow fox with icy blue eyes said, I wasn't really sure how that was a power but I knew it would come in handy.

I looked at Sally, "And you? What can you do?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and smirked, "Whatever it is; it makes me way better than you."

"Um Sally I think you should watch what you say." Sonic said butting in.

"I think you should stay out of this!" Sally barked.

I got up from my seat and took out my small pistol then sat back down. I slid it across the table - avoiding any plates of food - towards Sally. "Go to my camp outside, it's the tallest building right behind us. In the last room of the bottom floor is where all my supplies are; get **all** the weapons and bring them back here." I smirked, "Oh and one last thing; watch out for zombies." Her eyes went wide and her mouth was agape.

"You're crazy! I can't do that it's impossible!" Sally said pushing the gun away from her in disgust.

I raised an eyebrow, "But I thought you said you were better than me and I've gone there without a scratch millions of times."

The red echidna chuckled, "Ohhh she got you there Sally."

"Shut up Knucklehead!" Sally yelled at the boy then stormed out of the kitchen.

Sonic sighed in annoyance, "You didn't have to make her angry Amy."

"Sonic she has to learn to work with everyone and corporate. She's lucky that it was me she was talking back too because if it was anyone else they would just kill her and get it over with; no body has the time to deal with a brat especially not one who will slow them down."

Sonic nodded in understanding then went after Sally to calm her down, "Don't worry girl he has always very protective of Sally; trust me she gets on my last nerves too." Rouge said after Sonic had left the room.

I nodded and smiled, "Well anyway, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Amelia Rose but please call me Amy."

Rouge smiled brightly and her crystal blue eyes sparkled. "I'm Rouge and this is Cream." She motioned towards the cream rabbit sitting next to her who waved softly at me. She pointed to the fox with the icy blue eyes next, "That's Miles Power but he goes by Tails."

"Nice to meet you Amy." Tails said politely with a warm smile.

The bright red echidna smiled brightly as he knew he was next to be introduced, "And that red blob over there is Knuckles."

His face went all red - or _redder_? As he fumed with anger, I laughed at his hot headedness. "Watch your mouth batgirl!"

Rouge put a hand beside her mouth covering the side that was close to Knuckles, "As you can see he has a major temper." She said in a whispered teasing tone but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why you little -" Knuckles was about to pounce on Rouge but the Sonic came back into the room which caused him to sit back down but mumble insults under his breath.

"So how about we great breakfast started?" Sonic said in a cheerful voice. Everyone nodded and began to eat. I watched like a foreigner as they all laughed and playfully yelled at one another like a big family would. It was like I had been locked up inside for an entire year and this was my burst of fresh air. I smiled as I watched them all in awe; I think I was going to like it here.

* * *

"Rule number one. Never let your guard down, but I think you guys have experience with keeping your guard up so I know you will be fine." I handed Sonic and Knuckles each a gun, "Rule number two. Stay as quiet as you possibly can." I gave them some extra bullets incase they ran out, "Rule number three. Never and I mean **never** trust any bystanders."

"What if they are in need of help."

"Leave them." I said sternly to Sonic. I knew this would be hard for him since he was a hero and all but there was no time to go around saving everyone.

"But -"

I gently took Sonic by the shoulders and looked into his piercing lime green eyes, "Listen Sonic I know it will be hard for you but we can't go around saving everyone. We need to focus on our group, if anyone asks you for help just leave them; because if they are bitten they **will** kill us all."

"What if it's a child?" Knuckles as curiously.

I sighed and took my hands off Sonic, "I'm not sure, I haven't come across a child for about eight months now. The military killed most of the children so that they wouldn't have to suffer through all of this."

"Then how do you know your sister is still alive?" I felt a knife go right through my heart. I didn't and I knew that the realistic part of me knew she was probably dead by now but I couldn't just stop looking even if it was hopeless.

I narrowed my eyes and held back tears. "**She just is.**"

Knuckles nodded, "Sorry I didn't mean it that way..." He said apologetically. I knew he didn't but it just hits a nerve when part of you knows he may be right.

"It's fine." I walked towards the main door, and looked back at the boys. Rouge had offered to stay so she could watch over Tails and Cream not that they needed it since they were capable of watching themselves but you can never be too sure - and Sally was locked in her room. "Are you guys ready?" They both nodded in unison. I pressed the button on the right side of the main door and it quickly began to open. The horrid smell of the world I was accustomed too filled my lungs and the rays of the warm sun kissed my fur. I pointed towards the building behind us, "That's where we need to go, my camp is on the bottom floor so it won't be hard to reach."

"Why couldn't we just fly the ship there?" Knuckles asked annoyed.

"Because it would make too much noise and attract unwanted guests."

"Then why can't Sonic just speed through the building get your gear and speed out?"

"Because the entire place is booby trapped and it is good practice for you and Sonic to be out here on the battlefield. If things go wrong Sonic is going to pick you up and the weapons and run back towards the ship."

"What about you?" Knuckles asked worried.

"I think I can handle myself for the few seconds it takes him to do that." I chuckled at his concern. I knew everything was going to be fine, this trip wasn't foolproof but it sure as hell was one of the safest I have ever done. Sonic and Knuckles stayed quiet for most of the walk as they looked around the abandoned city in awe.

"What if they come?" Knuckles asked breaking the ice.

"There isn't an _if_ Knuckles, they **will** come but they just take a while so we have enough time." Everything was fine as we got to the door, it was quiet for once; too quiet. So I turned around to come face to face with one of the undead, he slowly walked towards us as one foot dragged behind the other. His one arm outstretched as if he could reach us - the thing that did reach us was the stench. I walked in front of Sonic and Knuckles calmly, "Don't shoot it will make too much noise." They nodded in understanding, and then I proceeded to putting the poor thing to rest. I looked into its pure white eyes, I sighed as I lifted my machete at the nap of its neck then swung swiftly to cut off the head. Its body fell lifelessly against the ground and I proceeded to stabbing its brain.

"Amy come on you don't have to be so gruesome just leave it." Sonic mumbled in an uncomfortable tone.

I dug my machete into the head then pulled it back out with ease and bowed my head in respect of the deceased. Every chance I get I try to show my respects for the dead, they might have been trying to kill me but it was involuntarily; they were still people. "If I don't stab the brain it won't die Sonic." I said as I lifted my head to look at him, "You are going to have to kill one of these sooner or later so get use to this."

"Just give him time Amy." Knuckles butted in harshly.

"There is _no_ time." I scolded him narrowing my eyes in anger. Does he not know what's at risk here? Does he really think we have **time** to adapt to this new world? How ignorant.

"Come on guys lets not fight." Sonic said sternly with a hint of annoyance.

Knuckles grunted in frustration as I pushed past both of them to unlock the door of the building. There was a long pause as Sonic and Knuckles stood there dumbfounded at what they saw, the ceiling lights were flickering on and off some even hanging from a single cord. Papers scattered everywhere on the floor, chairs and desks flipped over, the windows covered in wood as an attempt to keep out the undead but from the looks of all the blood painted across the floor and walls it didn't do much good. I turned around facing them, "So who will be guarding the door?"

Their eyes seemed to pop out of their heads, "W-What?" They said simultaneously.

"Who wants to guard the door." I said slower so that they would understand.

"You mean we would have to stand here alone?!" Knuckles said in shock.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't hold your hand all the time Knuckles."

"Fine I will stay. Just hurry up." Knuckles said bluntly as he walked back towards the door to keep watch cursing under his breath.

Me and Sonic began to slowly walk down the hallway towards the very last door, I make sure to stand close to Sonic so that he doesn't step on a booby trap I left for the zombies. It was silent as we walked down the hallway and to me it was uncomfortable; I knew every time it was silent something or someone was just waiting to pop out at you. I looked to my side to see Sonic wasn't there so I quickly looked behind me and felt my heart quicken in pace. I tackled Sonic to the ground. We both laid there for a few seconds in a daze; me on top of him. I quickly got up from the position we were in blushing like a fool, he looked at me in anger and confusement. "What the hell was that for?!"

I pointed to the tile on the ground next to us, "If you stepped on the tile you would have exploded and it would have blown the walls off the place since it is hooked to other bombs." I walked towards the walk to demonstrate the wire that was connected to the tile.

He slowly got back up with gun in his hand, "Thanks but next time..." He stopped mid sentence, his eyes seemed paralyzed by something. I quickly turn around to see what he was looking at and it was another zombie. She was a girl; a hedgehog to be specific. Her short dark hot pink quills were all over the place and her punk style clothing torn and tattered along with missing patches of her fur along her arms. I calmly began to walk towards the girl and hold up my machete in order to cut off her head but Sonic stopped my arm in the process. "Don't."

"We can't just leave her." I spat as I ripped my arm away from his tight grip.

"Please just go around her." Sonic said desperately.

Thats when I realized there was something more than the fact that he was uncomfortable with death by the look on his face; he _knew_ her. I softened my tone, "Who is she."

His gaze went to the floor and he sighed, "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"She's my sister." I looked back at the girl who was getting closer to me but not at a dangerously fast paste. Her arms were still stretched out and swinging in desperation to grab us; I knew I had to kill her.

"Sonic I have too.."

His gaze met mine, "What if this was your sister?"

His question took me off guard. What if it was my sister? It wouldn't be. Serena knew how to get around without getting bitten or grabbed, she knew how to shoot to kill and how to use a knife. **It wouldn't be her**. Suddenly I was yanked backwards by my hair, I dropped my machete in the process.

_So this was how it felt to be grabbed_...

The feeling of fear and adrenaline running throughout y

our body; the feeling of your life slipping away. I held in my scream so I wouldn't attract more zombies but since I dropped my machete I only had one choice; shoot her which would make as much noise as me screaming. But just as I reached for my gun, someone had already beat me to the punch. I looked directly at Sonic in disbelief and my mouth agape. He had his gun still pointed in my direction - not at me but what was behind me. We held each others gaze for a few moments until he broke it - I knew he broke it because he didn't want me to see the pain in his eyes, or the tears that were so eager to come. I sat there for a few minutes just staring until I finally got the courage to speak. "Sonic.."

He held up his hand to stop me, "Lets go get the weapons and get the hell out of here."

* * *

I sat across from Sonic that night at the dining table, I watched as he picked at his food with his fork and his other hand resting against his cheek giving his head leverage. His eyes weren't full of spunk like when I first saw them; they were cold, solid, and distant. I wanted to talk about what happen back at my camp site but I knew it wasn't my place to say anything if he didn't want to talk about it.. But wasn't it better to talk about something that upsetting than just holding it in? Before I could stop myself I asked the question that had been running through my mind that entire day, "Sonic are you okay?" Everyone went silent as they realized that Sonic really wasn't acting like normal - I haven't known him for a long time but from what everyone has told me he is usually cocky, larger than life, and untamable. But here was a quiet, distant, and _tamed._

Finally after what seemed like forever his eyes made contact with mine, the intense sadness took me off guard. Looking into them even made me want to break down and cry... "I'm fine." he said emotionlessly and then went back to his food.

"Sonic I think you should -" But before I could finish he got up from his chair and walked out of the room ignoring me. I sighed, I couldn't even imagine how he was taking this. When I killed for the first time it was a complete stranger, sure it took a toll on me for quite a while but Sonic had to kill his own sister...

"Nice going, you upset him." Sally said as she glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and went to follow Sonic, I found him sitting at the window of his room gazing outside towards the outside world - we were in the air so there was no need to board them up. "I'm still in shock you know..." He said just above a whisper.

I sat on the edge of the bed close enough to hear him but far enough to give him his space. "What do you mean?"

He still didn't look at me but spoke softly, "I mean that I could still remember when this world was so full of life, when I enjoyed looking over the beautiful city but now that I look at it I see nothing but pain."

I sighed, "It's better not to look, after awhile I stopped."

There was a long brutal silence until finally his lime green eyes made contact with mine, "How _did_ you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get over the fact that everything you loved, everyone you knew was gone."

I calmly walked towards him and sat on the ledge of the window space in front of him, I rested up against a pillow then gazing at the world below me. "I never did. But when you are faced with the choice to live or die you kinda just don't think about it, you just think about keeping the people who _still are_ alive safe."

"I'm just not cut out for this Amy, I am suppose to be the hero. The person who saves the weak but in this new world I landed into I have to abandon them - I'm just not a killer. "

Our eyes locked once again, and I could see that the pain he was trying to hold back was starting to unfold. I placed my hand over his and caressed it softly, "You don't have to be a killer Sonic, you can still be the hero."

"Amy don't bullshit me." He said sternly taking his hand away, "If I didn't shoot my sister she would have killed both of us.."

"Sonic you can't kill someone who is already dead, and besides you did her a favor."

He looked at me in shock with a mix of anger, "Killing her was a favor?!"

"Sonic like I said you didn't kill her, what killed her was that bite she had on her arm; and yes you did her a favor. Do you think she would have wanted to walk around this earth as one of those flesh craving zombies?" He stayed silent. "Sonic don't think about it as ending their lives, think about it as helping them move on. If you had been bitten and had to choose between becoming a zombie or ending your own life what would you choose?"

"I'd end it, I wouldn't want to become a monster."

"They aren't monsters Sonic, they are people who didn't get a choice to end it for themselves. They are the lost souls that are wondering on this planet and it is up to us to help them move on."

"So that's why it's so easy for you to kill..." He mumbled under his breath.

"It's not easy for me either Sonic, but you have to do what must be done. My way of thinking just helps me get through and keeps me from going insane from all the bloodshed i've seen..."

"You mean some people actually go crazy?"

"I mean wouldn't you? Being surrounded by death and fear everyday gets to some people Sonic, and those are the ones that are the** true** monsters. Those are the ones who kill everything and everyone on spot; dead or alive."

"How do I know you aren't one of those?"

"Because you wouldn't be sitting here speaking to me."

"But I'm not a zombie."

"But you have shelter, food, running water, and everything that someone would need to survive."

He sighed, "This world really is fucked up isn't it?"

I nodded, "But as long as we all stick together we can all make it through. If I can do it so can you Sonic, just be strong."

He let out a loud sigh and then a small warm smile formed onto his lips as he stared back out into the world we once knew, "I know nothing is going to change or get better, but I am glad that you are here leading the way Amy; my team would be lost without you."

I smiled softly, "Sonic whenever you need to talk just let me know. I've been through my share of struggles from all this so I can help if you ever need it." I knew we still needed to talk about what had happened back at the campsite but I thought it would be better for him to bring it up to me instead of the other way around; either way I'd always be there for him or anyone else on this ship who needed it. These people gave me some sense of hope that things will get better even if the world outside is crumbling as the days pass, and I will do whatever it takes to protect them..


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

"Amy you can't give her a gun, she is just a little kid." Sonic said in a stern tone.

I sighed in annoyance. _Here we go again_. Lately me and Sonic have been butting heads over anything that has to deal with decision making and it is been driving me crazy. I looked over at Sonic eyes narrowed, "She needs to learn Sonic, we have already talked about this."

"Yeah and I told you that she will be fine with not knowing."

I looked directly into Creams eyes, "Do you wanna live or die?" I asked her in a serious manner.

"What kind of question is that!" Sonic butted in.

"Shhh!" I hushed him, "Cream what do you want?"

Her eyes looked from me to Sonic for a few seconds until she finally answered. "I want to live."

"Then you need a gun." I placed the gun in her hand and move on to the next person in line which was Knuckles.

But suddenly I was spun around and face to face with another person who has been getting on my last nerves - Sally. "Who the hell died and made you leader of this team Amy?! Last time I checked Sonic was the leader so _he_ calls the shots not **you.**" She took the gun out of Creams hand and shoved it into my chest.

I took it calmly - or as calmly as I could - and handed it back to Cream. "I don't care who the hell is the leader; I'm giving her a necessity to survive."

She snatched it out of Creams hands again and this time shoved it harder into my chest pushing me back a little. "I don't think you understood me, she doesn't need your** fucking** help."

I looked down at the gun she held against my chest and then back at her. Who the **hell** does this bitch think she's talking to? I took the gun and placed it on a nearby table as Sally kept a smug look on her face thinking that she had won - she thought wrong. I suddenly slapped her right across her face and she was so taken aback that she took a few steps back. A person can only take so much until they crack and I am** not** a person with a high tolerance of patience. But before anything serious broke out Sonic held me back. "Sonic get the hell off of me!" I tried to push Sonic away but he kept his grip around my waist as tight as he could even with me trying to wiggle out of it.

He then dragged me into the nearby hallway. Sonic finally let me go, "Amy you can't go around hitting people!" He said clearly pissed.

"Well when some snobby girl thinks she can just talk to me however she likes then yes I will go around swinging. I don't know where you grew up Sonic but where I come from if a person disrespects you then you need to do something about it which is precisely what I was _trying_ to do until you interrupted me!"

He rubbed his temples and sighed, "You need to learn to control your anger."

"I am not going to control my anger because I don't have anger issues! I just don't like disrespectful people, but if _I do_ have a problem then so does she."

"She didn't do anything Amy!"

_Is he fucking kidding me?!_ "Are you** serious** Sonic? **You** know what needs to happen here? You need to learn how **not** to pick favorites! Because Sally is just as guilty as I am for acting the way she does towards me!" I then stormed out of the hallway passing Sally and Cream but as I passed Sally she flipped me off and smiled like she had won; I just rolled my eyes. I went on walking towards 'my' room to cool down before I **did** go back and finish what I started with Sally. As I came closer towards my room I saw Rouge waiting for me at my door, I held up my hand. "If you are gonna lecture me like Sonic on how to control my anger then save it."

Rouge smiled brightly and started to giggle, "I'm on your side Amy."

I stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at her, "Why Sally is your team mate shouldn't you be just as mad as Sonic?"

"Amy I don't like Sally and the only reason I don't do anything myself is because I know Sonic will be on my case more than usual and he already bugs the hell outta me."

I laughed, "Yeah he can get under your skin sometimes."

She nodded, "He has favorited her ever since she joined our team." Suddenly Rouge became more serious, "But Amy I'd watch your back around her because she may not be a physical threat but she is a **threat** all the same. Before we had went on the mission on saving the world from the Meterx we had another girl on our team named Mina, but Sally had turned Sonic against her which leading up to him kicking her off the team."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Because I know how much it means to you for you and your sister to be safe Amy, and I know if things continue to escalate like they have been then I know Sonic won't allow you to stay here. He may seem like he is the most understanding person in the world but Sally has him wrapped around her little finger and if she really wanted you gone you'd be **gone**."

* * *

After finally teaching the entire crew on how to shot a firearm - except for Sally who refused to learn- I went straight to back into my room until dinner was served. Suddenly I heard the door slide open, I turned to face the person who I really didn't want to see right now - Sonic - but then I quickly looked away to not make eye contact. He quietly made his way towards me and sat across from me on the windowsill. He took a deep breath in before talking, "Amy I didn't mean to snap on you.."

I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes outside the window looking at the sunset. I didn't honestly care that he had snapped on me, what I was worried about was what Rouge had confided in me. If I were to continue with this war with Sally, Sonic would kick me out and I couldn't risk the life of both me and my sister just because of my hot headedness. "Don't worry about it." I said under my breath, I wasn't really in the mood to speak to him.

There was a thick silence that made me feel sick, I didn't like silence. "When you said that '_where I come from if a person disrespects you then you need to do something about it_' what did you mean by that?"

I looked at him confused. I wasn't expecting for him to ask me this. To ask me about my background. I sighed as I the painful memories of my past began to fill my mind, "I just had a rough childhood."

"How so?"

"Does it even matter now?" I spat at him.

His lime green eyes quickly ripped away from mine and looked towards the ground filled with hurt. "Amy I just want to understand you better.." He said quietly as he began to get up and walk away. Something inside me snapped as I watched him walk away...I quickly grab his wrist holding him in place and keeping him from leaving the room. I wanted him to know me but I just had trouble letting people in; but he let me in so I had to return the favor.

We stood there just staring at each other as I searched for what I wanted to say, but there was so much to tell him I didn't even know where to begin... I sighed in defeat. "Look I'm sorry. I am not use to someone caring about me."

"I hardly doubt that.." Sonic said in a comforting tone as he returned to his place in front of me on the windowsill.

I looked back outside to the rotting city in front of me and watched as zombies wandered seamlessly around with no purpose. I sighed, "When I was a little girl... my mother and father abandoned me."

"But you said you had to.."

"She was my foster mother." I said answering his question. "She had taken care of me since I was just a baby so to me she was my _mother_." Sonic nodded in understanding so I continued, "I grew up in a house full of fifteen other kids in a rough neighborhood, so life was hard from the get-go. If you didn't want people to step all over you then you had to learn how to stick up by for yourself - by fighting."

"So when this place went to hell you didn't even need to adapt huh? You had to learn to survive from a young age." I kept my eyes glued to the window not daring to look at Sonic. Talking about my rough childhood wasn't really something I enjoyed doing but if him knowing me better ensured the safety of me and Serena then I would do it anyday; anything he wanted to know I would tell him in a heartbeat. He placed a gentle hand on top of my hand that was on my knee and began to caress it softly, "I am sorry you and your sister had to go through that Amy." I closed my eyes and smiled softly when he mentioned my 'sister'. I pictured her radiant golden fur, her short shoulder length hair like quills, and her beautiful light sky blue eyes that always helped me get through the worst of times. Whenever I looked into her eyes I always felt like everything would be okay and for that split moment I would forget about my demons inside. I would forget about my darkness; she was my light at the end of the tunnel. "Amy?" I opened my eyes as Sonic's voice brought me out of my daydream, his lime green eyes full of worry.

I shook my head, "She isn't really my sister Sonic."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"When she came into the foster home everyone picked on her because she was the smallest out of all of us. I had taken her under my wing, protected her, fed her, clothed her, did everything an older sibling would do so she began to call me 'sister' and thats just how it always stayed. To me even if we aren't related she is still my family."

"I understand." He said as a soft smile formed on his perfect lips, "Tails isn't really my little brother by blood but to me he is my family because he was there when I was all alone. I guess we aren't so different after all Ames."

"Ames?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and tilted my head to the side.

His soft deep chuckle filled my ears like sweet_ sweet_ music, and sent chills down my entire body. "It's the nickname I gave you. Do you like it?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah I mean I _guess_ it's okay." I said teasingly as he playfully punched my shoulder. He continued to laugh but not just any laugh, a full hearted laugh - the ones that made your gut hurt. I felt my eyes soften as I watched him put his head back like a child chuckling away as if it was the funniest thing he has ever heard; I haven't seen him this happy since the accident with his sister... I was glad that he wasn't fully lost to us. But at that moment when I was just watching him laugh I realized something; something so painfully obvious I was shocked I didn't realize it earlier._ This_ man was **gorgeous**. My mouth dropped as I looked at how incredibly muscular his arms and chest were, even without flexing you could see the outlines of his biceps _and_ triceps. Then I looked down towards his stomach to see not a six pack but a eight pack that was insanely chiseled. How it was humanly possible to get his body _that_ perfect was a mystery to me. I didn't even need to look down at his legs to know that they were probably toned to perfection; not that I could anyway he had some dark wash jeans on covering her lower half. Yes he had an out of this world body but that wasn't the best part. He was facially **gifted**. A smile was still planted on his face when I looked back up at him and it was hard for me to even take in how bewitching it was. His dark navy blue fur made his eyes pop - those _beautiful_ bright lime green eyes that I've come to like so much- due to the contrasting of the colors. They held all his emotions there and that was probably my favorite part of him. When I looked into them I felt that same warmness and hope that Serena gave me when I looked into her light sky blue eyes. "Ames?"

I shook my head as a deep blush formed on my cheeks, "Sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"That's not what it looked like to me." He said in a seductive smooth voice while holding an _unforgettable_ smirk on his lips.

This response made my blush become even deeper, "I don't know what you are talking about.." I said in an uncomfortable tone.

My heart began to beat faster as I could feel the sensation of his soft lips on my sensitive ears. "Oh I think you do Amy." He whispered into my ear as he got up and then chuckled at my embarrassment. And in a swift motion he picked me up into his arms and began to walk out of the room. "Come on let's go get dinner." He said as that smirk still stayed on his lips. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes; listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. I now understood why Sally was so protective of him; he is **_perfect_**.

I looked up from my food for a second to see that Sally hadn't even touched her food because she was too focused on glaring at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, maybe letting Sonic carry me here wasn't the best idea. Suddenly she spoke up, "So Amy when are you leaving?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well you said you were gonna go find your sister right? Well its been a week and you haven't once went to go look for her."

I narrowed my eyes and put my fork down, "No I haven't because instead I have been stuck in here teaching everyone how to protect themselves from the flesh eating zombies outside. Or did you forget about that?" Sonic gently touched my arm, I looked at him as his eyes told me to calm down. I sighed and nodded as he let go once he saw I was calm.

Sonic then looked at Sally, "Sal don't you think you should be a little more appreciative of all the hard work Amy has done for this team?"

Her mouth dropped, "Are you seriously defending her Sonic?"

"Sally we are all a team here and we have to get along." He said sternly.

Sally then abruptly stood up and slammed her fist on the table harshly. "I don't have to get along with her because she isn't even part of the team!" Her fiery ocean blue eyes looked at me in anger, "Nobody wants you here Amy so why don't you jus-"

Sonic got up from his seat, "Thats enough Sally!" He roared over her which shut her up instantly and leaving her frozen. Everyone sat there in silence. Mouths open wide in complete utter shock - I am guessing that this was the first time Sonic ever raised his voice at Sally and I have a feeling it won't be the last. They stood there for about three minutes, Sonic glaring at Sally and Sally looking like a deer in the headlights. But just as quick as it happened Sonic sat back down and went back to finishing his food as if he _didn't_ just yell at Sally. The rest of us watched as Sally stormed off knocking over everything she could in the process.

Suddenly all that was heard was Knuckles literally _laughing his ass off._ He was laughing so hard he even started to cry small tears. He patted Sonic on the back, "Bro.. That.. was long awaited." He said through chuckles. Sonic himself even though he wanted to stay serious couldn't help but chuckle along with Knuckles. We all started to just let the tension wash away and chuckle softly at Sally's over dramatic reaction, but then an alarm went off. My heart started to race. I knew what that meant; Sally had opened the door and it was after eight p.m so it was extremely dangerous for her to go out there - especially since the alarm made so much noise. She may be a total pain in the ass but she was a person all the same and I wasn't going to just let her die out there.

I quickly got up, "Everyone stay in here lock the doors and prepare for lockdown mode once we get back." I looked at Sonic and Knuckles, "If anyone comes in here other than me and Sally **shoot on sight.**" I quickly ran out the kitchen and punched in the lockdown code to secure the kitchen; usually you could lock every door and window from the main controls but there was no time for that. Once secure I ran towards the main door to see it was wide open. I took out my gun and turned on my glow in the dark necklace - these always helped so I could see in the dark since they were substantially bright. I took in a deep breath and went out to look for Sally. I did a full spin making sure there was no zombies there. It was clear so I proceeded to look for Sally, "Sally?" There was no response so I tried again. "Sally are you out here?"

"No but you will be." Was the last thing I heard before the main entrance door slammed shut. Sally had locked me out leaving me **stranded**. The clashing of metal on metal made a big loud sound which drew a crowd of unwanted guests. I would have to break in through a window if I wanted to get in which could potentially put everyone at risk but waiting until they opened the door for me was even more of a leap - there would be too many zombies around me by that time. As I heard the shuffling of feet I quickly climbed onto the main deck of the ship; unluckily for me the garage-like area where Tails kept all his equipment was locked as well and the keypad was only on the inside of the ship.

_Fuck._

I Looked around to see a small window on the right side of the ship; Cream's room. I knew that was my only chance at getting out of this mess and I had to be quick since I wasn't sure if Sally was planning on fully locking me out by locking the windows as well. But thing was..I had no idea on how I was suppose to get up there. Just as I was going to start climbing I was yanked back down by my ankle and landed on the ground. I looked behind me to see a zombie trying to drag me off the ship but I quickly shot him in the forehead making him let go of me. Then a few more came onto the deck. I shot each one in the head without a second glance but as I would shoot them down more came from all the noise I was making I knew I couldn't fight back due to the low amo I had. So I had to start climbing. I jumped up grabbing onto a small ledge and propelled myself up holding onto anything I could once I got up there. I literally _kicked_ deep dents in the ship as I went up since there was nothing to climb with; Tails is going to kill me for doing that but I had no choice. It would take a few seconds to create a dent big enough for me to use to propel upwards and even though the zombies were slower than me; me having to make dents gave them enough time to be right on my tail. I panicked as one of them grabbed onto my boot making me get off balance. I turned around and I kicked her in the face repeatedly until she fell off taking with her the ones who were behind her. I tried to go faster making smaller and smaller dents as I went but it still wasn't fast enough they would grab me here and there tearing up my clothing and one was even close to biting me but luckily I shook him off before he did - there was just _too_ many. My heart was beating so loud from my anxiety I could hear it in my ears, my chest even hurt from how hard it would clash against my chest - I have been in situations like this before but I knew I didn't stand a chance this time. But finally I made it to the window. I turned around shooting every zombie I could until I ran out of bullets so I chucked the gun at one of them throwing them off the deck. I took out another empty gun and with it I smashed the window. I propelled myself in and went to covering up the window with anything I could find not caring that one of the sharp pieces of glass stabbed my lower abdomen when I landed. Í threw off everything that was on Creams dresser and pushed it near the window. The window was small so the big dresser covered it no problem but I didn't wanna risk anything so I ran towards the keypad. From all the anxiety I had I kept punching in the wrong code, but finally after the longest five seconds of my life the door opened then slammed shut. I could hear the zombies trying to break through the dresser but it was thick metal so it would be nearly impossible for them to do so; so I relaxed a little. It was extremely heavy anyway and the only reason I could move it was due to my superhuman strength but without it I would have been a goner. Once my heartbeat went down a little I let the water works come out; I could have **died**. And Sally wouldn't have cared if I left Serena behind. Was this really the type of people I wanted to surround my sister with? I hugged my knees and sobbed, I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming from my right side and I knew it would either be Sonic or Knuckles but I didn't care. I kept sobbing.

"Amy!" Knuckles**_ deep_** voice rang through my ears. I felt him kneel down next to me and take me into his arms and sigh in relief. "We all thought we lost you Amy. Sally told us you sacrificed yourself for her.."

I shoved him off and got up. I wiped my tears away then I felt my first tighten and from that moment all I could see was _red_, "That stupid bitch locked me outside! I was swarmed by zombies! I almost died out there!"

He quickly got on his feet, "What?! Is she crazy?!"

I didn't even bother to answer him because I sprinted off towards the kitchen - I may not be as fast as Sonic but I was sure as hell faster than Knuckles. Even so, he was trying hard to keep up with me and trying to calm me down but I had gotten to the kitchen first and I was **nothing** close to calm. And thats when I spotted her, she was 'crying' in Sonic's arms unaware that I had stepped in. And before anyone could say anything I yanked her by her hair and slammed her against the nearest wall pressing my body against her back so I could hold her in place. She yelped out in pain but I didn't care. "**This is for leaving me out there**." I smashed her head against the wall as hard as I could. "**I almost fucking died**." I turned her around and punched her right in the jaw with everything I had .She fell on the ground with a loud 'thump' and covering her face.

I then kicked her in the stomach but as I was gonna deliver another blow Sonic yanked me away gripping me tightly by my waist. "Amy stop!"

I head butted him with the back of my head to get him off of me causing him to back up into a counter. I then turned around and looked him in the eyes, "**Don't fuck with me Sonic**!"

Rouge walk up to me slowly putting her hands up in a defensive stance, "Please Amy calm down.."

"**Calm down**?!" I pointed to Sally who was still on the ground her nose now bleeding, "**This stupid bitch locked me outside leaving me for dead in a swarm of zombies! I had to break Creams window to get back inside**!" Everyone gasped and stood there in frozen, and I took this time to go back and finish kicking the _living shit_ out of Sally. But Sonic forcefully pulled me into a bear hug using all his strength to keep me in his arms and even though I was trying to get out of it I couldn't so I just broke down. The thought of leaving Serena alone in this hell was too much for me to bear. I was all Serena had and for Sally to put my life on the line because of stupid jealousy was _unforgivable._ "Serena would have been left all alone if I died.."

Sonic patted my head and his grip on me became less of a restraint hug and more of a comforting hug, "Shh.. Amy you are fine now and everything is going to be okay." He softly kissed my forehead and continued to comfort me.

Knuckles finally made it to the kitchen painting, "You!" He pointed to Sally, "How dare you lock her outside like that!" He said in between breaths.

Sally got up from the ground, "**She deserved it**." She said emotionlessly.

Sonic instantly let go of me and faced Sally. "What did you just say?"

Sally walked up to Sonic getting in his face. Their eyes both narrowed at each other in an intense glare. "I said that she deserved it."

"Get out of my face Sally I can't even stand to look at you." Sonic said his voice was cold something that even made **me** cower up in fear - and I just faced a swarm of zombies that didn't even make me feel this scared. Sally walked out the kitchen door with her nose bleeding but her head held up high. After I heard her bedroom door close I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me, and the last thing I saw was Sonic's worried lime green eyes - _the eyes I love so much_ - before everything went **black**.


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"Amy please don't go. We can work this out." Sonic begged.

I stopped packing and looked at him in disbelief, "Work what out? Work out that Sally is a complete psycho? Work out that I almost **died**?" I looked away from him and took in a deep breath, "Sonic look this isn't personal but.. I can't risk my life I have responsibilities. What if next time Sally actually does manage to lock me out? What if next time I actually_ don't_ come back."

Sonic then took me in his arms, "Amy there won't be a next time I swear it." He pulled away and our eyes locked on each others, "Just don't go please Amy. This team needs you; I need you."

I didn't know what to say. Was I really willing to put up with Sally? Was I willing to put my life on the line? I sighed even if I wanted to leave part of me knew if I left me and Serena would have no other place to go and then I would be leaving everyone else behind; basically leaving them for dead. "Okay..." I said softly. Sonic's smile was from ear to ear, "But if I am going to stay then **you** need to do something about Sally."

His smile dropped along with his arms and he gave me a confused look. "What do you suggest I do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno Sonic...Maybe something like yelling at her? Locking her in her room until she is stable? Threatening too.." I stopped mid-sentence.

Sonic eyed me curiously, "Threatening to do what Amy?"

I bit my lower lip and took in a deep breath before I finished my sentence. Telling Sonic I think he should kick Sally out of the group wasn't really something I was comfortable with doing but if I wanted to ensure not only _my_ safety but _everyone's_ then I had to say it. "Threatening to kick her off the team."

Sonic's mouth dropped open in shock, "What?"

"Look Sonic we can't have someone as unstable as Sally on our team."

Sonic shook his head, "No Amy I can't just leave her out there to fend for herself."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him, "So you don't want her life to be at stake but you're willing to put everyone elses life on the line by keeping her here?" Here we go again with him _favoring_ Sally over the rest of us. This was really starting to get on my last nerves. How can he **not** see how much of a **danger** Sally really is?

"No." Sonic said while putting his hands up in defense, "Of course not, that isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Sonic sighed and looked down to the ground, "Look I just don't want anyone alone out there."

I rolled my eyes. **Right.** He just didn't want _Sally_ alone out there. "Sonic last time it was me out there and yeah I may be skilled but even _I_ almost didn't make it. Does it take someone to die for you to see how serious this is?" He stayed silent. "Who will it be next time? Knuckles? Tails? Cream?! Who does it take for you to wake up."

Sonic placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes; furious jade met welcoming lime. "Amy I think you're being irrational here; Sally wouldn't do that to her teammates."

I harshly took his arms off of my shoulders, "Did you forget that she did that to me?!" I have only been here for about a month and she already tried to kill me, did he really expect me to believe that she wouldn't do it to the next person who pissed her off? I lifted my shirt up to show him the fresh bandages from my lower abdomen, "Here is the proof Sonic. Yeah it maybe only a minor injury but I could have not come back that time; and I would have been another zombie that you would have to shoot someday." I put my shirt back down and groaned in frustration. "Sonic this isn't one of your little routine games that you use to play with Eggman back in the day. This is the big league and you better start getting your head into the game before you get left behind."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying put a leash on your little brat or I am going to leave."

"Amy you can't seriously be this cold; it was _one_ mistake!"

I shook my head, after everything this girl has done he still defends her? "One mistake is all it takes to kill somebody Sonic." I then walked out of the room. I didn't even want to look at him right now. How someone could be so blind to the obvious is beyond me, but if Sonic _doesn't_ do something about Sally then **I** will.

Everyone was silent during dinner time and honestly I couldn't blame them. After all the shit that went down yesterday I wouldn't know what to say either. But then again I didn't like the silence so I decided to speak up, "So here is the plan for tomorrow," everyone's eyes darted to me, "Sonic and I will go on foot in search for my little sister and if we don't find her here then I think we should move the ship towards the countryside; it's safer there anyway."

"Why do you get to make the plans all of a sudden?" I sharply turned my head to the right to see who had spoken up and it was none other than the queen B herself - Sally.

"Did I say you can speak?" I spat.

Sally narrowed her eyes and got up from her chair, "I don't_ need_ your permission to speak."

I got up from my chair as well and was about to finish what I started yesterday but Knuckles who was sitting between us stood up and keep us from hitting each other - or well keeping _me _from hitting her. He looked at Sally, "_**Damn** _Sal didn't you learn your lesson yesterday? You just love getting your ass beat don't you?"

Rouge then began to softly chuckle. Sally swiftly turned her head towards Rouge, "And what the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Nuh uh, don't come at me like that. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Just as Rouge was going to make her way towards Sally; Sonic stood up. "Okay that's **enough** I've just about had it with all this girl dominance drama!" Each of us stood there frozen in place as Sonic yelled at us in frustration. A long thick silence followed suit as we all just stood there like fools waiting for Sonic to say something. Finally he just let out a long sigh, "Look there is already enough tension between us; can't we just _try_ to get along?"

"So let me get this striaght, you expect us to all be okay with what happened yesterday?" Rouge asked Sonic in a stern tone.

I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook my head, "Just let it go Rogue I am fine."

Rouge's crystal blue eyes looked into mine, "No Amy someone has to say something." She then focused back on Sonic, "Look blue boy, I know you want us to be a team and get along with each other but you need to pull your head out of Sonic land and realize that what happened yesterday not only affected _Amy_ but _all_ of us."

"Rouge just let this go please." I begged her to stop because I knew_ exactly_ where this was going.

"I don't feel safe with Sally on this team;** None** of us do." I felt my heart stop once those words came out of her mouth.

_Fuck._

Sonic didn't even hesitate to look at me, "So this is how you plan to convince me? By turning my entire team against Sally?"

I held my hands up in defense, "Sonic I swear to you that you were the only one that I suggested that too."

Sonic shook his head, "I _highly_ doubt that Amy." With that he stormed out of the kitchen taking Sally with him. I sat back down in my chair and held my head with my hands; now even if I wanted to stay Sally would probably convince Sonic on kicking me out.

"Amy I.." Rouge began as she sat next to me but I cut her off by holding up my hand.

"Save it."

I feel a light hand rubbing my back gently, I looked up to be met with light blue eyes. "Amy I will talk to Sonic okay?"

I smiled warmly at Tails, "Thank you for the offer Tails but I don't think it will help...Like Rouge said Sally has Sonic wrapped around her finger."

"Yes that may be true but Sonic seems to have taken a liking towards you." I felt a deep blush appear on my face as Tails spoke.

I shook my head, "Don't get my hopes up Tails. I should just go pack my things..." I began to get up but Rouge pulled me back into my seat.

"Listen girl Sonic has _never_ yelled at Sally for **anyone** but he did it for you...So just wait it out; let him calm down." I nodded in understanding and sighed. I hope they are right because if I get kicked out on Sonic's terms then there is never a chance of him letting me come back...I need this place. I need the safety it gave. I just _need_ to stay.

I took a deep breath before I stepped into 'my' room. I completely forgot that me and Sonic had been sharing a room and I honestly didn't even want to face him - I may be tough on the outside but confrontation scares me to death. I typed in the code to unlock the door and walked inside and to my surprise it was empty. I let out the air I was holding out and began to get my stuff since I was going to spend the night with Rouge for the next few nights until this blows over - maybe I will even have to start the search for Serena alone.

"And where are _you_ going?" I swiftly turned around to see Sonic standing by the door. I just stayed silent and continued to gather my stuff - not that I really had any but just the things Rouge had given me. Once I finished I made my way to the door but Sonic still hadn't moved. "Where are you going Amy?" He said once again but this time in a harsher tone.

I rolled my eyes; he is so lucky I am trying to get on his good side right now if not I would have **forced** him to move. "I am going to sleep with Rouge tonight." I said blankly.

He then moved away from the door and walked towards the bed, "Because you and Rouge are suddenly buddy buddy with each other now right?" He said sarcastically.

I turned around to face him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You _know_ what it means Amy."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. He was **really** starting to piss me off. "Listen Sonic just because she is _just_ as uncomfortable with Sally being on the team as I am doesn't mean I told her."

Sonic got up from the bed and suddenly got in my face, "No one had a problem with Sally until you got here!"

Either this is what he thinks of me or Sally brain washed him _real_ good because he sounds **just** like her. "Well obviously you are too damn **blind** to see that Rouge and Sally have had it out for each other since they met!"

"And how would you know?!"

"She told me!"

Sonic let out a fake laugh, "Sure Amy how _convenient_."

"You know what Sonic I don't have to do this with you; so fuck this _and_ you!" I made my way back towards the door but before I went out I looked back at him, "You seem to forget that **Sally** was the one who locked me outside, **Sally** was the one who choose to do what she did, and that **Sally** was planning to hurt _me_ not the other way around." I shook my head in disappointment, "I joined this group because I thought this would be my blissful escape from the corruption of the outside world, but I guess that _you_ are just as corrupted as the rest of them out there..." And with that said I left; I was** done**.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but I just wanted to make a short chapter to show the tension in the group after what happened in the last one. I promise the next chapter is going to be long and full of EVEN MORE drama :) Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think so far! **


End file.
